1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation method of an electronic device, in particular, to an unlocking method of the electronic device and an electronic device using the unlocking method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern information society, people increasingly rely on electronic devices. To satisfy requirements for convenience, light weight, compactness, and user-friendly interfaces, the input devices of many electronic devices have been changed from traditional keyboards or mice to touch screens. The touch screens may serve as the input and output interfaces of products, and users may not only observe the images through the touch screens but also enter characters or commands to use the electronic devices. Said development of the touch screens has brought a new chapter to the input interfaces of the electronic devices.
In order for the electronic device not to receive false commands without user's awareness, e.g., false operations made by the users accidentally touching the keypads, the electronic device locks the operation interface if the user no longer intends to use the electronic device. Thus, the functions on the operation interface will be activated after the electronic device receives the unlocking command. At this moment, the user is able to issue commands to the electronic device through the operation interface displayed on the touch screen.
On the other hand, with the development of mobile electronic devices and personal mobile communication techniques, users may do a variety of tasks through the mobile electronic devices, for example, conducting transactions through online banking, online shopping, sending and receiving emails, etc. Thus, most of the mobile electronic devices store personal confidential information of the user so that the user may easily and quickly access account information, emails, etc. In addition, the mobile electronic devices usually store other important information, e.g., contact information. In other words, in order to protect the important information in mobile electronic devices or to prevent the electronic device from executing unexpected operations due to the user's accidental touch on the device, locking and unlocking mechanisms on the electronic device should be deemed necessary.